The present invention relates to an image output system and an image output method for outputting a monochromatic image and a color image where at least one monochromatic image output apparatus and color image output apparatus are connected in tandem.
According to prior art, a plurality of output apparatuses such as a printer and a copying machine are connected to a network, and images can be output via a computer. A system user performs an output operation using one printer designated in advance. Image data of a color original is printed out by a selected color printer connected to the network.
Image data of an office use original, for instance, contains several % of image data of a color original (including office multi-color data of graphs, etc., in addition to full color data of photographs, etc.). In general, where image data including image data of a color original is to be printed, the speed of color printing is considerably lower than that of monochromatic printing, and the cost is higher. Thus, it is not practical to print all data in color.
In order to solve this problem, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 11-327376, for example, discloses that where image data including image data of a color original is to be printed, it is determined whether the image data is that of a color original or that of a monochromatic original. If the image data is that of a monochromatic original, monochromatic image printing is carried out by selecting a monochromatic image output apparatus. If the image data is that of a color original, color image printing is carried out by selecting a color image output apparatus.
However, where image data of a monochromatic original is printed by the monochromatic image output apparatus and image data of a color original is printed by the color image output apparatus, if several % of color original image data is included, the color printing may be completed earlier although the speed of color printing is much lower than that of monochromatic printing. In this case, it is necessary to wait for completion of monochromatic printing. Thus, if the output apparatuses are specified such that image data of a monochromatic original is printed by the monochromatic image output apparatus and image data of a color original is printed by the color image output apparatus, the time needed for printing all image data increases and the printing efficiency deteriorates.